


I became a student

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [27]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV), くまみこ | Kuma Miko | Girl Meets Bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Panda mistaken for another school goer besides Grizz ends up stuck attending a day of it with him.





	I became a student

It was a lazy Friday for Panda as he lounged on the couch.

Today was no work due to an important holiday and he let out a sigh of relief in remembrance. Beginning to sink in and relax on the couch.

Suddenly Panda tensed up at the phone that began to violently vibrate and loudly ring from next to him.

With a groan he picked the phone up and looked to see...it was Grizz?  
Swiping the green phone to answer, he drawled; “Hello?”

“Panpan! Can you come over here and take me to school?! I missed the train and the next one isn’t coming until 3 hours! And by then I’ll be late!” Grizz responded panicked.

“W-Wait wait a sec...firstly; why didn’t you ask Grizzly to take you? And you have school today?” Panda asked; a bit confused on why his brother would be calling now.

“I would’ve asked Grizzly but he went with Shirokuma on some salmon run? And he isn’t coming back until 7! And I didn’t think we’d have school today but apparently we do?” Grizz answered; worry growing in his tone.

“A-Alright I’m coming over there as fast as I can bro!” Panda sighed a bit before rushing out the door and getting in the car.

Driving off; he got to the Grizzly house to see Grizz fidgeting nervously a bit; soon seeing his face brighten up as he saw him.

Running to the car; Panda went off again going to the school; with directions from his phone GPS.  
Pulling up to see the large red school house; Panda looked in awe at it. This was a high school?

Suddenly his stomach drop as he heard a loud ring sound off from the school.  
Looking over to his brother; he looked to see Grizz’s eyes widened simply looking at the school a bit horrified.

“W-What was that bell for Grizz?” Panda asked a bit confused.

“I-I’m late...they’re gonna put me in detention….” Grizz croaked out.

“I-Is that bad?” Panda asked; looking at his brother more confused.

“Yes Panpan! They’re going to put me in a small room with a bunch of other people and be quiet for possibly 4 hours..” Grizz explained.

“The only way I could avoid getting in trouble….is if a guardian signed me in; Then my tardy would be excused.” Grizz finished; putting his face into his paws.

“U-Uh don’t panic bro! I’ll go in with you and fake as your guardian so you can avoid that detention thing!” Panda said with a hopeful smile.

“Panpan….are you sure that’s going to work?” Grizz questioned.

“W-Well it’s better than just letting you get detention! Come on bro!” Panda said with a weak hopeful smile.

Pulling his brother out the car; he held his paw as they walked towards the school office.

“Hey! Grizz-Kun! What are you doing out here?! Class has started and you’re out here-” A teacher scolded; walking up to the two; his eyes narrowing at Panda.

“Who is this meatball?” The teacher asked; looking at Grizz now.

“H-He’s my little brother!” Grizz explained with a nervous smile.

“Grizz!” Panda said with a worried look.

“Hm….he must be a new student transferring over here...” The teacher quietly muttered.

“U-Uh actually sir; I-” Panda was cut off by the man.

“Grizz-San; be a good bear and show your little brother around the school; And I’ll drop this whole late thing.

Both Grizz and Panda’s eyes widened at the man’s proclamation and Grizz nodded in agreeance.

Grabbing his brothers paw and beginning to walk into the school gates he whispered to the Panda,  
“Just try to act like a student for a day okay?”

Panda nodded at his brothers hushed words before following him around;

He was personally very intrigued knowing where everything in his brothers school was.

This was soon cut off as the bell to go to the next period sounded off.

“Ah come on Panpan! We gotta go to Earth Science class! I gotta warn you though bro, it’s an honors class so it may be a bit stressful.” Grizz said with a nervous smile.

“Ah that’s okay! I deal with stressful customers at the cafe all the time! I bet I can handle this stress too!” Panda said with a smile.

Getting into the class; Panda took a seat next to Grizz and looked around with a nervous smile.

Seeing the teacher begin to get up to the board and talk as the bell ringed; Panda soon found himself very….confused.

He looked to see Grizz and everyone in the classroom out with paper; scribbling everything this woman was writing down! This was note time...and he didn’t even have supplies to look busy!

“Grizz….this is so boring..is this what high school is?” Panda questioned

Grizz stopped writing for a moment to give his brother a simple nod; before continuing to write down the notes.

“I….don’t think I want to be here. How do I get out of here without causing attention to myself?” Panda whispered.

Scribbling down the last of his notes; he looked back at Panda before responding; “The most non conspicuous way for you to leave is to have a ‘guardian’ sign you out.” Grizz whispered back to Panda.

“Oh good! That sounds easy enough!” Panda whispered back before beginning to pull out his phone out.

“Bro no! You can’t just bring your phone out in class!” Grizz quietly hissed to his younger brother.

“Why not?” Panda questioned.

“Because...one it’s sorta rude; and the teacher will take it away!” Grizz explained.

Panda let out a groan of defeat before slipping his phone away.

“Panpan..you better at least bring out some paper soon before the teacher-”

“New child, why aren’t you doing anything? Where’s your pencil and paper?” The teacher asked; eyeing him in confusion.

“I-I...forgot everything at home….” Panda lied.

Suddenly a burst of laughter can be heard from multiple kids in the classroom; And Panda silently sunk in his seat; blushing in embarrassment.

“Hey you guys! Leave him alone! It’s his first day and he probably got caught in the moment so he forgot his stuff! You guys aren’t helping by being jerks.” Grizz said; beginning to shield his brother with his paws outstretched.

Opening his eyes; he looked to see Grizz protectively in front of him….a sight he hasn’t seen in a long time.

Silently he wiped away his tears before smiling.

The class quickly went down from their laughter to quiet murmur,

“Hm….please remember to bring your stuff tomorrow New Child.” The teacher said before going back to the front.

Finally as the bell rang; Panda followed Grizz all the way to the back of the school. Which held the

boy’s locker room.  
Grizz has Physical Education? Panda thought as he watched Grizz get into his locker and pull out black gym shorts.

“Uh...Panpan...just dont freak out if the coach gets mad at you okay?” Grizz asked.

Panda could feel himself get filled with dread; as he slowly followed behind his brother onto the track.

“Who is this?” The coach asked Grizz; eyeing Panda bit curiously.

“This is Panda; he’s my little brother.” Grizz said with a nervous smile.

“Hey, Panda, where’s your pe uniform? Even if you’re new I'm pretty sure I informed everyone one on the school site.” The man frowned.

“I-I left it at home.” Was all Panda could say; nervously eyeing the man.

He looked like he was about to blow up on him. But in a surprise; he simply sighed before saying, “Just get on the track and we’ll forget about this for today since you’re new. But bring your uniform tomorrow.” The coach sternly said.

Panda gave a simple nod before going out on the track with Grizz.

“Bro this is your chance to use your phone! Go call Natsu-Sama so he can sign you out. He’s the most oldest so it’s more believable! It’s getting a little painful seeing you so unprepared...” Grizz said as he walked with him.  
“Well sorry I didn’t come prepared for a school I didn’t even know I was attending.” Panda retorted back; sarcasm in his tone.

Taking out his phone; he looked to see Natsu before pressing on the contact and calling.

“Hm...Panda-San...why are you calling me so early?” Natsu sleepily answered the phone.

“Natsu-San can you please pretend to be my dad and sign me out? The people at this school think I go here and I thought I could hold the act of a student….but I think I hate school!” Panda said in desperation.

Hearing his pleading tone; Natsu let out a deep sigh. He wasn’t lying...this wasn’t a joke.

“Okay I’m coming.” Was all Natsu said before the phone hung up.  
As Panda did plenty of other strenuous physical activity; Panda sat against the fence at the end; panting in relief.

How could Grizz do this every day? Was all Panda could think.

When suddenly; he heard footsteps approach and a shadow loom above him.

Looking up from his sitting position to see it was the coach he told him, “Your ‘Father’ is here to pick you up.”

Scrambling up he walked over to the office and getting inside; he looked to see Natsu with a red tie on?!”

“Sir….are you sure this is your son?” The woman said looking at him a bit suspicious.

“Yes mam! Even though he may be adopted; he’s still very indeed my son.” Natsu lied; looking over to see Panda he said,

“Pan- errr I mean SON please tell the nice office lady I’m your dad to ease her worries.” Natsu said with a bit of a forced smile.

“H-He’s….my father.” Panda said in agreeance.

“Hm okay….well why is he being signed out?” The woman asked Natsu as she got a notepad out.

Natsu’s eyes widened and he felt nervousness wash over him.

“I….have to take him to an important Dr’s appointment.” Natsu explained.

Squinting at him and then Panda she nodded her head, “Okay sir you can take him and leave.”

“Alright...let’s go Panda-Sa errrr I mean Panda-Chan.” Natsu said putting a friendly paw on his back; ushering him out.

As the woman watched them leave she couldn’t help but think… this brown bear sure has a colorful family.


End file.
